


Who You Belong To

by rarl



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Jessie is also alive but Rick and Michonne are together, M/M, Ron is alive, They can fire Chandler but they can’t erase his impact, for now, negan is an asshole, poor carl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarl/pseuds/rarl
Summary: Alexandria and everyone in it belongs to Negan, especially his son, whether Rick agrees or not.Carl is in love with Ron but when Negan wants him, he has no choice, or everyone he loves will die.(Ron is alive for the Negan era & Carl still has both eyes.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup I’m back! With more fucked up shit so get ready.

Ron had Carl on his knees in the grass, sucking his dick to make it even harder than it already was. 

“Fuck—“ Ron moaned, yanking his lovers long brown hair. “Get on your back, I’m ready.”

Carl smirked and wiped his lip as he sat up. “Here?” he asked.

They were in the woods outside the gates of Alexandria. They usually fucked in Ron’s room but Jessie had walked in on her son fingering Carl’s asshole and almost had a heart attack. It was no secret that the two boys were together, but the last thing any mother wanted to see was that. 

“Yeah here.” Ron replied, breathing heavily.

Carl unzipped his pants and lied down on his back, spreading his legs as Ron hooked his fingers in the teens boxers and pulled them down.

“You’re barley hard.” Ron stated in disappointment once he revealed the teens erection.

“It’s cold out here.” Carl replied, staring up at the sky.

“We’ll do this quick, okay?”

“Yeah.”

Ron grabbed Carl’s thighs and held his legs up as he attempted to slide in the teens ass.

Carl exhaled sharply.

“Am I hurting you?” Ron paused.

“No, no, you’re fine. Keep going.” he replied.

Ron nodded and quickly slid into the teens tight ass.

“Fuck— now that kinda hurt.” Carl laughed and so did Ron. 

He closed his eyes as his lover began to thrust quicker and quicker. He couldn’t help but moan loudly as his lover dug his nails into his thighs.

“Feels good?” Ron asked, eyeing Carl’s now hard cock.

“Mmhmm.” Carl replied, head still back and eyes closed.

Ron continued, going fast but trying to be as gentle as he could so his lover wouldn’t bleed like the last time he got carried away.

Ron hit his good spot and Carl moaned loudly. “Mmmm— keep going.”

“You’re so tight.” Ron grinned.

Carl moaned louder and opened his eyes for a brief moment to see a walker a few feet away from them, heading towards the two.

“Ron—“

“Shut up, I’m almost there.”

“No, Ron—“ Carl moaned in between his sentence, almost forgetting what he was trying to say before he spotted the walker again. “Fu— walker—“

“I see it.” Ron replied, going faster. “We’re fine.”

“Seriously, Ron— fuuuuck– don’... don’t stop.” 

“Just relax— I’m almost there.”

Carl wanted to keep his eyes on the walker but it felt so good he was losing focus. Him and Ron were both about to cum. The walker was about 10 feet away from them now.

“Ron–“ 

“Just shut up,”

“Ro—Ron— godddd— fuck!” Carl exclaimed, coming over his shirt.

Ron laughed and came at the same time, then quickly got up and grabbed the knife out of his pants that were beside the tree, and stabbed the walker. 

Carl was panting as he watched the walker fall to the ground.

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. “See? We’re fine.”

“That could’ve been bad.” Carl stated, putting his boxers and pants back on.

“But it wasn’t.” Ron replied, doing the same. “We should go back now, right?”

Carl sighed and sat against the tree. “I don’t want to.”

“Thought you were cold.” Ron sat beside him.

Carl leaned against his lovers chest and closed his eyes. “Negan is coming for ‘half our shit’ today.” 

“Oh yeah.” Ron sighed, putting his arm around him. “I’m surprised your dad hasn’t gone all savage on him yet.”

“Yeah.” 

“You okay?”

“I just don’t want to go back right now.”

“We can stay here for as long as you want.” Ron ran his fingers through Carl’s hair.

“Thank you.” He looked up and Ron gently kissed him on the lips. “I love you.”

Ron stared at him. He was worried about him. It was clear that Carl was scared of Negan, but he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like Carl to get scared so easily. He always imagined that Carl would be putting on his “tough guy” act, but he knew Carl didn’t have to around him. As much as he appreciated that Carl could be himself around him, it worried him. Made him scared. If Carl was scared of Negan, was Rick too?

“I love you too.” was all Ron could manage to say as Carl snuggled closer to his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no telling how often I will be updating this. I will try to get at least one chapter out per week, minimum! I have no idea how long I want this to be, so I’m improvising as I go.

Negan was sitting in Rick’s living room while his men raided Alexandria’s storage for food. 

Rick was looking out the window, watching some of Negan’s men go through houses, taking more shit. He had to bite his tongue to keep from going off on Negan who had Denise hold his bat.

Negan was sitting in silence, smiling at Rick, as he waited for Michonne to bring him a drink.

“Hey,” Negan called out to get Rick’s attention. “Tell your wifey to hurry up. All that yelling at your gate made my throat dry.”

Rick glared at him and didn’t respond. Michonne came in the room with a glass of water.

“Right on time!” Negan exclaimed, grabbing the cup. “You didn’t poison it, did ya?”

“No.” Michonne replied, although she wished she did.

“Spit in it?”

“No.” 

Negan chuckled and took a sip. “Ahhh! Refreshing. Thank you!” He placed the glass on the coffee table then sat back comfortably.

Michonne stared at Rick. 

“This feels tense!” Negan stated, eyeing both of them. “Let’s make conversation! Where’s that boy of yours?”

“He went out. On a walk.” Rick stated.

“Did he now?” Negan asked, raising an eyebrow. “What a damn shame. I was really looking forward to seeing the little serial killer.” He turned to Michonne. “Any idea when he’ll be back?”

“No.” Michonne replied, still staring at Rick.

“Hm. Guess I’ll just have to wait then.”

Rick was getting more annoyed now. “Can’t you just take your shit and leave?” he snapped.

“Whoa there, Rick! Did you forget your boy IS my shit?” 

Rick clenched his fists. He hated when Negan talked about his people like that. Like objects.

Suddenly there was screaming outside and Rick and Michonne rushed to the window to see what was going on.

A woman was yelling at one of Negan’s men as he exited the house. She was wearing nothing but a towel and her hair was wet, like she just came out of the shower.

“Fuck is goin’ on?” Negan asked, getting up. 

Rick glared at Negan before exiting the house and rushing outside with Michonne at his side.

“What’s going on?” Rick asked.

“This creep just walked in on me in the shower!” She yelled. “He pulled back the curtain and told me to ‘just keep showering’!”

Negan was standing on the porch with his arms crossed. “Care to explain, Jared?”

Jared shrugged. “I had no idea she was in there.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t do anything.” Rick hissed, his teeth clenched. 

“Whoa there, Rick,” Negan began, walking down the steps. “If my man says he didn’t do anything, he didn’t do anything.”

“He’s lying!” the woman exclaimed.

“Shut up, bitch.” Jared turned to her.

“Watch it!” Rick yelled, stepping in Jared’s face.

“What’re you gonna do? Huh?” Jared smirked. “You can’t do shit. You’re just a bitch.”

Negan watched with a smirk across his face as Rick glared at Jared in silence. He was right, he couldn’t do anything. Not if he didn’t want a whole giant scene to break out.

“Apologize to my man.” Negan finally said.

“Apologize? For what?” Rick was getting more angry every second.

“Rick.” Negan growled.

“Yeah, Rick. Apologize.” Jared smirked.

Rick wanted to punch Jared. He had to do everything he could to prevent himself from knocking this assholes teeth in.

“I’m waiting.” Jared sang.

Rick snapped. He punched Jared right in the nose, knocking him backwards. Negan’s eyes widened.

“Rick!” Michonne exclaimed. She knew it was a bad idea.

“You did NOT just do what I think you did!” Negan shouted.

Jared wiped the blood dripping down his face. “I’m gonna kill you!” He yelled, rushing forward and tackling Rick to the ground.

They were going at it. Punching each other and rolling all over the ground to be the one on top to get the better punches in.

From the distance, Carl came rushing in with Ron by his side. 

“Dad?” Carl asked, staring at his father who was bleeding on the ground.

“There he is!” Negan said happily, smiling at the teen. “I’ve been looking for you!”

“Carl...” Rick groaned, getting up.

Jared punched him back to the ground. 

“That’s enough.” Negan intervened, stepping forward. “Don’t gotta do this in front of his kid. Bet Daddy’s already embarrassed enough.”

Jared fixed his shirt and spit on Rick who glared up at him. 

“Well! That was exciting!” Negan chuckled. He turned to Carl. “Where’ve you been?”

Carl took a step back. “Out.”

“Right.” Negan nodded, amused by the slight fear the teen was showing. He looked at Ron who was by Carl’s side. “Who’s this?”

Carl glanced at Ron then at his father. 

Negan smirked when he noticed a hickey on Carl’s neck. “Don’t tell me you two are fucking?”

“Leave him alone.” Rick growled.

“I REALLY don’t think you should be barking orders at me after what you just did.” Negan stated. “I should let Jared keep beating you, but I’m a nice guy, so I won’t. Appreciate it, Rick.” He turned back to Carl. “Come here, would ya?”

Carl gulped. 

“I don’t believe I stuttered. You can hear, right?”

Carl rolled his eyes and walked towards the large, smirking man.

“Atta boy.” He placed his hand on Carl’s shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me.” Carl hissed, pulling away.

“Feisty! I like that!” 

Rick had to hold himself back.

“You sure are a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” 

Carl’s eyes widened. His heart began to race frantically. He was scared, but he really didn’t want to show it.

“Pretty like a girl.” Negan smirked. He stepped forward quickly and grabbed Carl’s face, squeezing it in between his hand as he examined it. “Reeeal pretty. Hm.”

Ron stared at Negan nervously. If he was brave, he would run over there and kick Negan right in his oversized balls. But all he did was stand there and let his lover be manhandled by this pervey old man. 

Negan tilted Carl’s head to expose more of his neck as he further examined the purplish hickey. “Did he give that to you?” He eyed Ron.

Carl gulped again. “Stop.”

Negan laughed and released Carl’s face. “Geez, it’s just a question.”

Carl attempted to step back again, but Negan grabbed his wrist aggressively.

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Let go of me.”

Negan snapped the teen hard across his face, leaving a bright red mark on Carl’s pale skin.

“Don’t fucking talk back to me.” 

Michonne gasped and Rick almost lunged at Negan but somehow managed to contain himself. 

Dwight came walking towards Negan with a list, unsure if he should interrupt or not but doing it anyways.

“We got everything we came for. We’re ready to head out when you are.” He stated.

“Swell.” Negan replied, still staring at Carl who stood there with his hair covering his face. “Just one more thing.”

Rick’s heart nearly stopped when Negan turned to him.

“For all the shit you just pulled, Rick, I’m taking something that wasn’t on the list.” He yanked Carl by his hair and pulled the teen against his chest. “Your boy is coming back with me.”

Ron’s jaw dropped. 

“No!” Rick exclaimed. 

Carl stared at his father with complete horror. 

“You can’t take him! I’ll give you anything you want. Just don’t take him!” Rick begged.

“Oh, NOW you wanna cooperate!” Negan stated. “It’s a little late for that, Ricky.”

“Please don’t do this.” Michonne begged.

“I can do whatever the hell I want.” Negan replied, stroking Carl’s hair. “I’ll bring him back in a few days. Once you’ve learned your lesson.” He told Rick.

Carl didn’t do anything. He couldn’t. If he tried to run or fight who knows what would happen. 

“Tie him up and put him in the truck.” Negan ordered, pushing the teen into Dwight’s arms.

Carl stared at Ron who stared back at him wide eyed. 

“Negan, please!” Rick begged. 

“Shit sucks.” Negan shrugged. “But don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him.” 

“It’s okay, Dad.” Carl said, trying to stop his lip from quivering. “I’ll be okay.”

Negan chuckled and slapped the teen on the back. “That’s the spirit! We’ll have lots of fun together.”

Ron wanted to puke as he watched Dwight and Jared tie Carl’s wrists behind his back. If only they just stayed in the woods.

“Please don’t hurt him.” Rick pleaded. “Please don’t hurt my boy.”

“As long as you don’t try to pull any dumb shit.” Negan replied. 

Carl was terrified. He knew what Negan wanted from him by the way he looked at him. He also knew that if he didn’t cooperate he was as good as dead. But how is he supposed to play along to the ideas of a sadistic sociopath? 

The moment Dwight helped him into the truck he was pulled down, blindfolded, and gagged. His heart was pounding and he was shaking. He wished more than anything that he was back in the woods in Ron’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome home!” Negan smirked when they pulled up to the Sanctuary.

He removed Carl’s blindfold and gag. The teen stood beside the much larger man as he watched the other men empty out of the truck. He wanted to run. Maybe he could. Once Negan untied him... maybe he could make a break for it. It was a bad idea. He knew that. If Negan didn’t catch him and kill him right on the spot, he would probably march right back to Alexandria and bash Rick’s skull in.

“Geez, kid. Don’t look too excited.” Negan teased, slapping Carl’s back.

Dwight stood on the other side of Negan, eyeing Carl somewhat sympathetically.

“Take him to my room.” Negan ordered. “I’ll be up in a few minutes. I got some shit to take care of!” He adjusted his belt and smirked at the teen who looked completely repulsed.

“Come on.” Dwight said, grabbing Carl’s arm.

Carl pulled away. “I can follow you without you touching me.”

“Not gonna run, are we Carl?” Negan asked, leaning down to the boys face.

“Your breath reeks.” Carl snapped back.

Negan’s smirked faded for a second, and he was silent. Carl expected another harsh slap across his face, but instead, Negan broke out in a disturbing cackle.

“This is gonna be fun, kid.”

Carl followed Dwight to Negan’s room. It was filled with leather and velvet furnishing. It looked like something out of 50 Shades of Grey.

“Uh, sit on the bed, I guess.” Dwight said, leaning against the door.

Carl remained in the center of the room.

“I, uh... do you want anything? Like water or something?” Dwight asked. The awkwardness was suffocating.

“I want to go home.” Carl replied quietly.

“Yeah.” Dwight sighed. “You and me both.”

Carl stared at Dwight and was about to say something before Negan entered the room with Lucille in his hand.

“Thank ya, Dwighty! You can leave now.”

“Right.” Dwight replied, glancing at Carl one last time before leaving. 

Negan waited for the door to shut before he said anything else. “Well? Whaddo you think of my room?”

Carl didn’t reply. He knew if he opened his mouth to say anything to this man his voice would crack and Negan would be aware of just how scared Carl really was of him. He had to clench his muscles to prevent himself from shaking with fear.

“Silent treatment, huh?” Negan placed Lucille down and sat in a leather chair across from Carl. “No need for you to be so pissy. You’re a guest here.”

Carl looked away. He hated Negan’s gaze all over him. He could feel his eyes undressing him.

“Carl.” Negan said sternly. “If you’re gonna be difficult I might as well beat you. Don’t make me do that.”

Carl gulped. “What do you want from me?”

“The boy speaks!” Negan laughed, clapping mockingly.

Carl bit his lip and turned away.

“I loooove that pouty thing you’re doing. Real sexy. Really makes me hard.”

He nearly puked. 

“Take your clothes off.” Negan ordered abruptly.

Carl turned to him nervously.

“I wanna see what Daddy let me borrow.” He grinned.

“No.” Carl somehow managed to say. 

“‘Cuse me?” Negan asked. “Do you forget where you are? Why you’re here?”

“Fuck you.” Carl snapped, clenching his fists. 

“Tough guy, huh?” Negan asked, placing his hand on Lucille. “Now don’t make me ask again, Carl.”

“I won’t do it.” Carl replied. His voice was a little shaky, but he hoped Negan wouldn’t notice.

Negan stared at him in silence for a moment before standing up slowly and stretching. “I don’t like that you’re being difficult. The sooner you cooperate the sooner I can return you to Daddy and that twink of yours.”

Carl didn’t say anything. He just stood there, avoiding eye contact as best he could.

“Christ’s sake—“ Negan quickly made his way to the teen and tried to grab him. 

Carl pulled away. “Don’t fucking touch me—“

Negan yanked him by his hair and threw him against the wall. His face hit the corner of Negan’s nightstand and his forehead started to bleed. He was crouching on the floor in pain. 

“Look what you made me do!” Negan exclaimed, shaking his head. “Don’t fucking talk to me like that, okay?”

Carl blew a strand of his hair out of his face. His heart was beating so fast he was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Now get up.” 

He stayed on the floor.

“I said get up!” Negan yelled, grabbing him by his hair again and dragging him on the bed. He grabbed the teens ankles and attempted to get on top of him. 

“No!” Carl screamed, struggling as the man tried to undress him.

“Geez kid, stop—“

While trying to fight the predator off, he kicked him in the mouth and Negan fell back. His lip was bleeding. Carl’s heart stopped when he realized what just happened. Negan froze, then wiped his lip and examined the fresh blood on his fingers.

“You little fuck!” Negan yelled, punching the teen in the face. 

Carl groaned. “It was an accident!” 

“Bullshit!” Negan pulled a small knife out of his pocket and held it up to the teens throat. “I’ll do it. Don’t test me, bitch.”

Carl closed his eyes. He was shaking.

Negan used the knife to cut open the top of Carl’s shirt, revealing his chest. 

“No— No wait! Fuck– stop!” He begged, struggling.

“Calm the fuck down!” Negan urged, trying to grab Carl with one hand while holding the knife in the other.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Carl yelled as Negan attempted to spread the teens legs and yank his pants down. He kicked him in the face again, this time on purpose.

“Fuck!” Negan yelled, dropping the knife. He glared at the teen and spit blood on the rug. “That’s it!” 

He sat on Carl’s stomach and began to punch him repeatedly. Carl cried out in pain, begging for him to stop, until he stopped moving.

Negan’s fists were covered in blood. “Shit.” He stared at the bloody face of his victim for a few seconds. Carl really wasn’t moving. “No, no, no—“ Negan gasped, bending down and putting his ear up to the teens mouth to check if he was still breathing. “Fuck... fuck...” Luckily, the teen was alive. His breath was shallow but it was there. Negan sighed in relief and lied back beside the unconscious boy.

He looked so beautiful when he was sleeping, Negan thought. He wanted to touch him. Taste him. Feel him everywhere. The whole process was a lot less fun when he wasn’t awake, though.

Negan straddled the teen and lifted up his shirt, examining his thin, pale stomach. 

He smirked a little then kissed above his bellybutton. His kisses moved lower and lower, and he was tempted to keep going. He decided against it, and covered the teens stomach back up.

“Shit kid, you’re one sexy motherfucker.” He said to the unconscious boy. 

He found himself gazing at the teens face, and kissed his slightly parted lips. He stuck his tongue into Carl’s mouth, getting a mixture of blood and spit. 

He couldn’t help but laugh. This was fucked, but he was enjoying it. 

He kissed Carl’s neck and began to suck on his skin around his collarbone. The teen moaned quietly in his daze, and Negan grinned wider.

“You like that?” He asked, knowing he couldn’t hear him. 

Carl was breathing heavily now as Negan lifted up his shirt again and sucked on his nipples, making them hard from the wetness. The teen arched his back and moaned softly. Negan was the hard one now.

He undid his belt and reached into his pants, grabbing his own dick. He wanted to fuck Carl, but not like this. Not while he was unconscious. 

Negan stroked his own dick. He stared at Carl’s thin body as he did so, fantasizing about everything he was going to do to him.

After a few minutes, he came in his hand. 

“Fuck.” He huffed, getting up off the bed and wiping his hand with a tissue. 

He admired his unconscious prize one last time before opening the door. Dwight was standing there.

“Oh, good,” Negan began, leaning against the doorframe. “Clean that shit up.” He gestured to Carl, referring to the blood all over his face.

“Is he... dead?” Dwight asked, his eyes widening.

“Of course not!” Negan replied, slapping Dwight’s back. “What kind of monster do you think I am?” He smirked.

Dwight forced an awkward smile then walked over to the teen. “What happened?”

“Brats, you know?”

Dwight nodded slowly.

“Cute, isn’t he?” Negan smirked, putting his arm around Dwight’s shoulder. “He looks so precious when he’s out cold.”

Dwight didn’t reply. 

“Clean his face up. Maybe take him to the doc incase something’s broke.” 

“Right.” 

Negan exited the room and left Dwight alone with the teen. Dwight sighed, wet a washcloth, and took to cleaning the boys bloody face and neck. He felt bad for him. It would only get worse from here.


End file.
